Торикабуто
|Kanji Name = トリカブト |Title = Хранитель кольца Тумана Мельфиоре |Gender = Мужской |Famiglia = Семья Мельфиоре |Team = Шесть Похоронных Венков |Team 2 = Команда Юни |Weapons = Иллюзии |Box Animal = Туман Морских Змей |Flame = Туман и Гроза |Status = Жив (в настоящее время), Недееспособный (другой мир) |Seiyu = Matsumoto Shinobu |Manga Debut = Глава 227 |Anime Debut = Эпизод 155}} Торикабуто (トリカブト, Torikabuto) – was the real Mist Funeral Wreath and as such possesses the Mist Mare Ring. Torikabuto rarely speaks unless he is making prophecies or battling opponents. Genkishi was once Torikabuto's unwilling subordinate but was killed during Choice by Kikyo. Torikabuto's true identity and power have been shown to lie in a demonic mask, which controls a sacrificed monk. История Choice Arc Byakuran chose Torikabuto along with his subordinate Saru to participate in Choice. Tsuna fought Torikabuto with his Vongola Box and appeared to win. However, it was later revealed that Torikabuto had from the beginning trapped Tsuna in a demonic illusion. Tsuna was unable to break free from the Illusion fast enough and as a result, the Millefiore won. Future Final Battle Arc Later, after Yuni defected, the Six Funeral Wreaths followed the Vongola to Namimori. Byakuran then used his power to discover Yuni's location at Kawahira's shop. Along with Kikyo and Bluebell, Torikabuto was able to take back Yuni. However, Gamma arrived and was able to rescue her. Although Torikabuto used the Box of Carnage, Chrome was able to see through the illusion with her Vongola Box and direct Tsuna, who damaged the Wolfsbane Mask. However, Torikabuto used a bacterial powder so that the Millefiore could track Yuni later. He was defeated by Tsuna's X-Burner and was permanently incapacitated soon after. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc The present Torikabuto is seen along with the other Six Funeral Wreaths with Byakuran at the Giglio Nero Famiglia's mansion awaiting Yuni's release from the Sky Pacifier in his present form. He is later eliminated on the first day of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow by Team Verde. Weapons and Abilities Like the other Funeral Wreaths, Torikabuto has been told about all the opponents Byakuran has fought in parallel worlds. As such he knows all their techniques, strengths, and weaknesses. Torikabuto was a very powerful Illusionist, capable of combining them with Box Weapons and even fooling the Vongola Hyper Intuition. *'Mist Sea Snakes:' A swarm of flying Sea Snakes that are coated with Lightning Flames. *'Mist Box of Carnage:' A Box Weapon placed where the heart would be. When activated, it transforms the user into a Moth/human hybrid with eye patterns on the wings. Anyone who stares at these eyes, even for a second, will lose control of all five senses and their grip on reality. :*'Bacteria Power:' A special powder that Torikabuto scatters after he uses his Mist Box of Carnage. The target that it is scattered on can be traced for three days. This was used to allow the rest of the Funeral Wreaths track Yuni. :*'Dual Chainsaws': Two chainsaws hidden in his sleeves. Прочее *The Six Funeral Wreaths are all named after flowers; Torikabuto was named after the wolfsbane, a deadly plant (torikabuto is the Japanese word for wolfsbane). *Torikabuto and Daisy are the two weakest members in the Six Funeral Wreaths, as mentioned by Kikyo after both of them were defeated. *Torikabuto is the only Funeral Wreath who has been shown to have multiple flames (Lightning and Mist Flames). *Torikabuto is a very powerful illusionist able to fool Tsuna's Vongola Hyper Intuition. *Almost all the Real Six Funeral Wreaths faced problems in that specific world. However, Ghost and Torikabuto had not been unless you consider that Ghost is a parallel world Byakuran. *Torikabuto has the same voice actor as Vongola Quinto. Navigation